A New Devil in Town
by kashonna.shaw
Summary: Kagura Katsuragi thought she was a normal teenager. That was until a year ago when her mother dies and she starts having dreams about demons. Now she has moved to a new town in hopes of starting over, but what awaits her could be something straight out of fairy tale
1. Chapter 1

"Marie, they have found me. I won't be able to escape. I won't be able to shield her any longer. You have to hide."

"Stop right there demon. You won't get away"

"Hurry, you have to hurry"

Screech, I am jostled awake by the braking of the train. Again, I keep having the same dream. I've been having this dream for a year now. A man in military attire with eyes the same color as mine being struck down by a knight. This weird dream has been going on ever since my mom died. I keep wondering why I'm having this dream. I sigh as I watch the scenery pass by. Starting next week I'll be in my final year of high school. It was a real hassle getting my foster parents to agree to let me live on my own, but I'm glad they finally agreed. I need this new start, plus I'm sure this is the right place to start over. Going to a new town far from home is scary, but I'm sure Sasazuka will grow on me. I never paid much attention to the smaller towns around Tokyo, but looks like this one won't be too bad.

"Hey, check out that girl."

"Do you think she's a foreigner?"

"Must be, I mean look at her eyes."

I overhear a couple of boys talking. They must be talking about me. I'm used to it though. With jet black hair down my back and turquoise eyes I get a lot of people wondering if I'm a foreigner. Well I guess I sort of am. I'm not sure whom my father is, but according to my mother he wasn't from here. Neither was she, to be precise. But, I was born here, I'm not a total foreigner. Although, I don't feel like I belong here.

"Next stop, Hatagaiya"

After hearing that, I gather my belongings and prepare to exit. The apartment complex shouldn't be too far. As I start to walk I look over the area to familiarize myself with it. I notice a MgRonald's and a Sentucky Fried Chicken, as well as a bookstore. I slow my pace when I saw the Help Wanted sign inside the bookstore window. Hmm, this would be an excellent place to work, once I settle into my place I'll come back and fill out an application. As I start to walk off, I bump into a young man. Though the impact wasn't too much, it still knocked my glasses off.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was my fault." I reply still not looking up as I scoop up my glasses. As I turn to address the young man I feel a sense of belonging. The young man wasn't anyone out of the ordinary. He was probably in his early twenties with dark hair and red eyes. But I knew I knew him. I couldn't explain it though. He was looking at me with a worried expression. Shaking my head to clear it, I spoke to him once again.

"No, need to apologize. I also wasn't paying attention. Now if you'll excuse me." I bowed and walked off. I wonder what that feeling I had was all about. It was like I had met an old friend I hadn't seen in a while. Once again, I shake my head to clear it and continue on my way. Villa Rosa is the name of the complex I'll be living in. It's cheap and doesn't require much. I'm sure with it being in small neighborhood that's not popular I won't have to worry about nosey neighbors. I arrive at the complex without incident and meet the land lady.

"Hello, I'm Kagura Katsuragi. I'll be the new tenant."

"Hello, I'm Miki Shiba, the land lady, but please call me Mikitty instead. It's nice to meet such a fine young lady. You'll be residing in room 101. I hope you'll have everything you'll need.

"Thank you for allowing me to rent the room. My rent should have been taken care of by my parents correct?"

"Yes, I received your rent already. There are only two other rooms being rented, they are both on the second floor. If you need anything feel free to ask them."

"Thank you."

With that the land lady left. Taking a deep breath, I enter my new home. I didn't bring much since I was arriving by train, so I knew that shopping was the first thing I needed to do. The only things I brought with me were a change of clothes, my new uniform and some books that my mother left me. I pull out one of the books, "Ente Isla". This was my favorite book. I smile as I thumb through it. A world where magic, angels and demons exist alongside humans. Angels and demons were of course enemies but there was one town called Maldonia that housed angels, demons and humans. This community believed that all three beings could live together peacefully. But that peaceful place didn't last long. The church came one day and proclaimed that a child would be born in the community. A child born of a demon and an angel and that the child would bring destruction upon the world. They demanded that the town hand over all pregnant women. When the town refused a battle broke out and the town was burned to the ground. No one from the town survived. To cover up what they had done, the church said demons were the ones responsible for the destruction. When word reached all 3 realms they all blamed the other. Angels blamed the demons, demons blamed the angels and the humans blamed them both. And with that the mistrust that existed between them intensified.

So sad that a whole town had to die because a few people were afraid of something that may or may not happen. As I turn the page, my breath catches in my throat. On the next page is a picture of the Demon King and his generals. Thinking back…

"Mommy, who's that?" I pointed to a tall man in military clothes with facial markings and a tail.

"Oh, that's General Alciel. The Demon King's most trusted advisor."

"He is so pretty. I'm gonna marry him!"

"Ha, ha, will you now? I guess it's no surprised you would pick him." My mother said with a laugh.

I know she probably thought it was just the chatter of a young girl and shouldn't be taken seriously. But I knew that that general was the one for me. It was like my soul called out and said "mine" as soon as I saw his picture. Even now years later, I still feel a deep connection to that general. And, because of that I've never been interested in any of the boys my age. Well it's time to put away those girlish fantasies. There's no way I can marry a character from a picture book anyway. With that I close the book, sit it aside and prepare to leave again.

While out I decide to go check out the bookstore and apply. Since I was the only person that showed interest I was hired immediately. I would be working a few nights after school. I then took the train to Shinjuku to do some shopping for clothes and a few cooking essentials. I was on my way back to my apartment when something caught my attention. I glanced over; sure I was mistaken or seeing things. I thought I saw a person with wings. Still walking while looking in the opposite direction, I once again crash into someone. This time I fell along with my glasses.

"Miss, are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"No, it was my fault for not paying attention." I grabbed my glasses and start to gather my bags.

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thank y…" As I glance up to take the hand that was extended towards me, I meet a pair of brown eyes. "Mine" my soul screamed loudly as my heart squeezed tight. Why? Why would I have this reaction? As I pressed one hand to my chest and reached towards the extended hand with the other, I felt a strong surge of energy enter my body. As soon as I felt this, I gasp and faint.

"Miss, Miss…."

As my consciousness fades away the only question I had was "why"?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagura, you must be careful."

"Mom, is that you?"

"I can't shield you from them much longer."

"Wait mom, how are you still alive?"

"Be careful."

Mom!

I scream as I reach out to grab her. I snap awake. With tears in my eyes, I try to catch my breath. Sitting up I feel a rag slid down my face.

"Uh, are you ok?"

I turn towards the voice and once again I meet a pair of brown eyes.

"Umm, where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Shiro Ashiya and you're in our apartment."

I glance around and notice two other gentlemen on the opposite side of the room. One with purple hair and eyes and the other was the guy I bumped into earlier.

"You fainted outside and I wasn't sure what to do so I brought you to our room."

Ahh, now I remember. I was out doing shopping. I must have overworked myself with the move and everything. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconveniencing you. I'm Kagura Katsuragi. I just moved here and was out shopping."

"I'm Sadaou Maou." The guy I bumped into earlier came forward to introduce himself. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess I was really tired. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Here are your glasses, Miss." Ashiya says while handing them to me.

When our hands briefly touched I felt another jolt of energy. What could this mean? I mean, he looks really ordinary. He couldn't be older than twenty-five and he had white hair that falls just to his shoulders.

"Miss Katsuragi…." Ashiya speaks, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Mr. Ashiya, thank you very much for tending to me. I'll be on my way now." I stand and gather my things. As I look back at the men that have taken care of me, I notice that the third one didn't offer his name.

"Oh, I'm Urushihara." As if sensing that I was curious about him, he offered his name.

Bowing I leave the apartment and walk downstairs to my own place.

"Sire, I'm sorry for bringing someone into the apartment without talking to you first."

"It's ok Ashiya. You couldn't just leave a girl passed out outside."

"Do you think she's another assassin from Ente Isla?"

"No, I didn't sense anything like that from her, but she did seem kind of familiar."

"I thought so too, Sire. I know I haven't met her before, but something about her seemed like we have met."

"I think you guys are imagining things. Anyeway, what's for dinner?" Urushihara chimes in.

Yesterday was so embarrassing. I can't believe I fainted in front of my new neighbor. I don't know if I'll be able to face him again. But, what was that feeling I had when I looked into his eyes? Shiro Ashiya, just saying his name makes my heart speed up a little bit. I've never had this feeling before with anyone. Hmm, well sitting around here worrying and thinking about it isn't going to help me. I should go out and explore the city a little. I'm sure once school starts I won't have enough time to do that. This neighborhood isn't the best, but it is quiet. I observe as I walk around. I think I can get used to it. Meow, Meow. I look down and see a small kitten at my feet.

"Oh how cute. Are you alone little guy?" I ask as I bend down to pet him. He can't be more than a few months old. His gray coat shines brightly as if he was just brushed. "Hmm, you don't have a collar." As I scratch in between his ears, I look into his eyes and am startled to see they're the same color as mine. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a cat with eyes like that. I want to keep him. I'm not sure why, but I really want this kitten. I scoop up the kitten start to stand when I feel something whiz right past me.

Crash! Whatever is was hit some trash cans that were out.

What was th…

Bang, whiz! Another sound rings out and this time I felt something graze my arm. "Ouch!" Not knowing what is happening I start to run.

After a while I near a convenience store. Gasping and trying to catch my breath, I look down at the kitten in my arms. "Are you ok?" Meow. Meow. The kitten responded while licking my face, like he was trying to comfort me. What was that? Why was it trying to hit me? I better head home so I can clean this wound. I look at my right arm where I was hit and notice that the area that should be bleeding is completely healed. Not even a scar was there. Why? I was hit, I know I was. My shirt even has a cut in it where I was grazed. I'm scared. I feel my heart start to speed up. I look around to see if anything is out of the ordinary. I better head home quickly.

After I reach my home and am safely inside, I think back over everything that just happened. Even as I think back over it all, I still can't understand it. Meow. Meow. "Oh, kitty! You must have been scared too." I pet him, while trying to calm down. "What shall I name you?" I glance to the corner of the room and my eyes fall on the "Ente Isla" book. No, no, I can't name him that, but I think it would be a good strong name for him. "Would you like to be called Alciel?" Meow. Meow, he answers while licking my face. "Ha, ha, ha, ok. I guess you like the name. Well from now on you'll be Alciel. With night falling, I get up and start to make dinner for me and Alciel.

"You idiot! What were you thinking firing at her in broad daylight?"

"I wanted to test if she really is the child from the prophecy. We have no proof it's her."

"Sigh, couldn't you feel the power that was radiating from her? That power hasn't been fully awaken yet but, a young demon, like yourself, should have been about to sense it."

"Tsk, I didn't sense anything from her. I think we are wasting our time watching her."

As the two demons continue their discussions, they are unaware that they are being watched themselves.

"They've found her. There were quicker than I thought. It's a good thing I sent Asmodeus to her. He should be able to watch over her and insure her safety. Lord Adramelech, I swear I will keep my promise and watch over your daughter until her awakening."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed since school started and I'm already use to my classes. It was difficult at first getting to know my classmates, I mean they all have known each other since last year and I just arrived. But they were real welcoming and I was able to make a couple of friends. I've been doing well at my job too. It's a pretty popular bookstore, must be because of the location. It is nice since I get to meet new and interesting people who share their favorite books with me. I've also met the other tenant at my complex, a young lady name Suzuno Kamazuki. She's a bit old fashioned, but a nice girl. She seems to be a homebody like Mr. Urushihara. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

The only things that have given me trouble are my dreams, they are getting more vivid. I've also been suffering headaches. I went to the doctors and they said it could be because of the stress but I don't think that is it. Oh well, I can't pin the cause down, so I guess I'll have to just ignore it till it either goes away or I'm able to figure out the cause and stop it. As for my dreams I keep seeing the same guys as before. I never see his face clearly only his eyes. During the last dream he was smiling down at a baby. I could sense that he really loved the baby, but I also sensed a deep sadness from him. It was almost like he was looking at the baby for the first and last time. I woke up with tears in my eyes and a pain in my chest. Such a sad dream, I feel so bad for that man. It's obvious that he loved that baby, but he wouldn't be a part of the baby's life. I wish I could have seen the face clearer, or even the baby's. Maybe the next dream I have I'll be able to see him. I'm not sure why, but I really want to see that man's face.

Meow, Meow.

"Oh, hey Alciel. Are you hungry boy? Well I guess I better go to the store and buy us dinner, plus I think there's a sale on eggs today." As I open the door, I hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Geez, Ashiya. Why do I have to go?"

"Sire, I can't buy two, so I'll need your assistance."

"Do we really need that many eggs?"

I step out my door and into their view

"Good evening, Mr. Maou, Mr. Ashiya."

"Miss. Kasturagi, good evening." They both reply.

"Are you on your way to the store also?" Mr. Ashiya asks.

"Yes, I need to pick up dinner and get eggs."

"Would you care to walk with us?" Mr. Maou asks.

"Yes, thank you."

We start our walk to the store. I find myself sandwiched between the two of them and occasionally I brush up against Ashiya.

Bump, Bump.

No matter how many times I speak with and see Ashiya, my heartbeat becomes irregular.

"So Miss. Katsuragi, have you gotten use to the area?" Mr. Maou inquires.

"Yes I have. This place is a lot quieter than my last location and my high school isn't so bad?"

"You're only in high school?" Mr. Ashiya asks shocked.

I giggle, "Yeah, I'm a senior at Sasahata North High School. Did you think I was onlder?"

"You just seem more mature than a normal high schooler." Mr. Ashiya replies.

"Sasahata? Do you know a student named Chiho Sasaki?" Mr. Maou asks.

"No sorry. Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yes she works with me."

"You're in high school, so where are your parents? I haven't seen anyone but you come and go from the complex." Mr. Ashiya asks.

With a slight smile I say, "My mother died a year ago and I never knew my father."

Both of them stop and I turn to look at them. Once I'm looking at them Mr. Ashiya bows his head and says, "Forgive me for asking such an insensitive question. I didn't mean to upset you."

Blushing and feeling embarrassed, I shake my head and say to him, "You don't have to apologize. It's ok. I was sad when she died but I have a lot of good memories."

Mr. Ashiya is still looking down do I place my hand on his cheek and gently lift his face so he would look into my eyes. "Mr. Ashiya, it's ok. You don't have to feel bad." I say softly.

With my hand still on hi9s cheek and our eyes still locked, I feel my face move closer and closer to his. It was like an unknown force was pushing us closer to one another.

"Umm guys…." Mr. Maou says. At his voice I jump away from Mr. Ashiya with my face turning red.

"Ye, yes Sire?" Mr. Ashiya stammers.

"Are you both ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." We both answers together. I look at Mr. Ashiya and notice his face is a little red too.

"Well, we need to get a move on or we'll miss the sale." I say quickly and start walking. With me walking a little ahead of them I'm able to hide my flaming face and my racing heartbeat.

"Woo, we made it." I say as we exit the store.

"Yes indeed. I was a little worried we would be too late." Mr. Ashiya says.

I smile and nod. As we make our way back home, I feel a shiver run down my spine. What's that? I glance around and out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of something red dashing behind a building. Not knowing what it was, I turn to the guys and ask, "Mr. Maou, Mr. Ashiya, do you mind taking a different way home?" They both stare at me so I hurry and add, "It's such a nice night out, it would be a waste not to enjoy it." I finish with a smile. I don't want to alarm them about something I'm not sure of myself.

"Sure it's not a problem." Mr. Maou says with a smile. So we take the left instead of our usually right to go home. Still feeling uneasy, I glance back once again and notice the same red figure following us. This is no coincidence. I need to tell them.

"Mr. Maou, Mr. Ashiya" I start in a panicked voice. Both must have sensed my alarm and stop. "No keep walking! Don't look behind us, but we are being followed."

"What!?" Mr. Ashiya yells.

"Shh, don't draw attention! I noticed when we left the store that we were being followed."

"Is that why you said you wanted to take another route?" Mr. Maou asks.

"Yes, I wasn't sure at first, but I didn't want to chance it."

"Ok, look up ahead is a fork in the road. Ashiya you take Miss. Katsuragi and go left, I'll go right. We'll see which one they'll follow."

"Sire I can't agree to that."

"I'm with Mr. Ashiya, we shouldn't split up."

"It's the only way. We don't know for sure who the person is following."

"As you say, Sire. I'll protect Miss. Katsuragi, till we arrive safely. You be careful too."

Nodding, we take our designated paths.

Our once happy walk has turned into this uncomfortable one. The shiver and uneasy feeling I had, has now vanished, so I know even without looking that Mr. Ashiya and I aren't being followed.

"Do you think Mr. Maou will be ok?" I ask nervously.

"Please don't fret Miss. Katsuragi. Maou is a capable man. He will be ok." Mr. Ashiya reassures me with a smile.

"Umm, Mr. Ashiya, you can call me Kagura. It feels strange having you call me Miss all the time."

"Are you sure?"

I nod

"Ok, Kagura. And you can call me Shiro."

I smile and blush slightly. After this brief exchange we return to walking. Only this time the silence isn't so bad. As we make our way home, our complex comes into view. We notice Mr. Maou standing outside so we quicken our pace. AS we get closer we see that his is speaking with someone, someone with red hair.

"Yo, Ashiya! I found our stalker."

Sigh, "I should have known it was you." Shiro says.

Both Mr. Maou and Shiro seem upset. I turn to the person, it is a female with red hair and green eyes.

Crippling pain shots through my head.

"Ahhh!" I scream and drop my bags as I grab my head.

"Kagura, are you alright?" Shiro rushes to me.

Fighting the urge to pass out, I focus on Shiro's voice and eyes. I breathe slowly, in and out, in and out. "I'm alright." I say slowly, "Just a headache. I've been getting them lately so don't worry." I force a smile.

"Miss Katsuragi, are you sure?" Mr. Maou asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, sorry to worry you."

"Well if you say so, by the way, this is our stalker." He points to the girl.

"I'm not a stalker. I told you, I saw you both walking with a girl and wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything."

"And you didn't feel the need to just walk up and ask us?"

"Like a Demon like you would tell me the truth."

Listening to them bicker back and forth, I feel my headache start to fade, but another feeling was welling up inside me….rage.

As if sensing me the girl turned towards me and stretches out her hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Emi Yusa. I've know these guys for a long time, and they are usually up to no good, so I wanted to make sure you were with them willingly." She finishes.

While listening to her and looking at her face, I feel an uncontrollable rage spread through me.

Hate her! It's all her fault! She's the one!

These thoughts race through me. Why? Why do I feel such hate for her? I close my eyes and try to quell my feelings but they won't easily subside.

Rumble, Rumble, Rumble.

The ground beneath our feet starts shaking.

"Earthquake!"

Shiro grabs my hand and pulls me to the wall. At the sudden touch and movement, my feelings subside. And just as quickly as it started the ground stops shaking.

"Wow that was quick." Shiro says.

"Umm yes it was." I reply with a small voice. My hand is still being held by Shiro.

Bump, Bump, Bump

There goes my heart again.

"Are you guys ok down there?" Mr. Urushihara shouts from the window.

"Yeah we're fine!" Mr. Maou shouts back.

"I better go inside and check on my kitten. Shiro, Mr. Maou, good night." I rush into my apartment.

"So, who was that young girl?" Emi asks, looking in the direction that the girl fled.

"She's our neighbor, Yusa." Ashiya replies. As he starts to make his way back to his room, he notices the bags Kagura dropped.

"Well, it seems like you two are close. I mean you were calling her by her first name."

Ashiya blushes slightly as he gathers her bags.

"Sire, I'm going to return these to her." Saying this, Ashiya walks off.

"Well Emi, are you staying or going?"

"I'm going home."

Knock, Knock

I hear a knock at my door. I rise from my spot and place Alciel down.

"Yes?"

"Kagura, it's me, Shiro."

I open the door to see him standing there with my bags.

"Oh no! I totally forgot those. Thank you." I take the bags. "Please come in, I'll get you a drink as a thanks."

I move out of the way to let him pass, as I take the bags to the little kitchen area.

"Is iced coffee ok?"

"Yes."

Meow, Meow.

"Oh, what a cute kitten. I'm surprised the landlady let you keep him. Shiro says while petting him.

"I was shocked as well, but once she saw him she fell in love with him too." I say while bringing the drinks to the small table.

"I wanted to apologize for Yusa's behavior." Shiro says while bowing his head.

"No, no, you don't have to apologize." I grab Shiro hands and shake my head. Just like last time I feel a force push us closer as I look into his eyes.

Meow

Alciel jumps on the table and knocks over a glass. The contents spill on Shiro.

"Oh no! Bad Alciel!" I scream as I run to grab a dish rag to clean up the mess. I was so intent on my task that I didn't notice Shiro's eyes widen at the mention of Alciel's name. As I hurry back and start to clean up I start apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro. I'm not sure what got into him."

"I, It's alright, Kagura. Umm, what did you call him?" He asks hesitantly.

"His name is Alciel." I repeat. This time Shiro pales slightly.

"That's an interesting name. How did you come up with it?"

"I named him after a general in a fairy tale book I have." I explain as I continue to clean up, not noticing the change in Shiro's tone.

"Fairy tale?"

"Yes, it's a book called "Ente Isla", my mom bought it for me when I was a baby."

"Really, do you still have that book?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"Please."

I get up and go over to my tiny bookshelf and pull out the book. "It's pretty old." I say and hand it over to him. I watch as he thumbs through the book, he stops on the page with the pictures of the Demon King and his generals.

"Umm, Kagura, why is there a heart around this general?" Shiro points to Alciel.

I blush and shyly explain. "Ahh, that's General Alciel, the Demon King's most trusted advisor and when I was younger I told my mom I was going to marry him." I finish in a rush and quickly look away. I didn't notice Shiro's blush at my words.

Ahem, he clears his throat, "So, you decided to name your kitten after the general you liked?"

"Ha, ha, yeah. I guess it was my way of having General Alciel in real life." I say with a chuckle. As we share a smile, I notice the time. "It's getting late; I better start reviewing the lessons from today."

"Thank you for the drink. Umm, can I borrow this book?" Shiro asks as he makes his way to the door.

"Sure, I hope you enjoy it. But please be careful. That was a gift from my mother and I really treasure that book."

"I will treat it kindly. Good night, Kagura."

"Good night, Shiro."

"Ashiya! Man what took you so long?" Maou calls to him.

"Yeah man, you were down there for a long time." Urushihara chimes in while surfing the net.

Ashiya walks into the room. "Sire…" He says while holding up the book.

"Wha?" Maou starts.

At Maou's shocked tone, Urushihara turns to see what's up and is also shocked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Urushihara asks.

"Yes, a book about Ente Isla. Apparently Kagura's mother gave it to her."

"Well who gave it to her mother?" Maou asks.

With this new riddle placed before them, the men start looking for the solution.


	4. Chapter 4

Golden week is here. I'm a little glad. With all the changes that have been going on, I need a vacation. I'm still reeling from the moment I shared with Shiro last week. I need to just face my feelings; I'm obviously infatuated with Shiro. I want to get to know him better, but I'm not sure what I should do. I know we live in the same complex but we don't have many chances to meet. Sigh, what should I do? As I sit here with Alciel on my lap, I try to think of ways to meet Shiro more. As I look up I notice it's time for my part-time job. I get up and leave, as I'm locking up I hear Shiro tell Mr. Maou bye.

"Miss. Katsuragi, hello."

"Mr. Maou, hello. Are you on your way to work?"

"Yeah, I have the late shift tonight. What about you?"

"I'm on my way to work also, shall we walk together?"

"Sure."

I finish locking my door and job to catch up to Mr. Maou. We make small talk while we walk to work. As we're talking a thought comes to me. I bet Mr. Maou knows a lot about Shiro. I could ask him some questions to find out more about him. As I'm about to ask him, Mr. Maou asks,

"So Miss. Katsuragi, that book you let Ashiya borrow last week, where did you get it?"

"Oh, did you like it also? My mother got it for me when I was young. I'm not sure where, she never said."

"Yes, I found the book interesting."

"I'm glad, it's my favorite book." I say smiling.

"What do you like most about it, Miss. Katsuragi?"

"I like the whole world. A world where magic, angels, and demons live is pretty exciting!"

"Don't you find a place with demons scary?"

"No not really. I mean the demons aren't any different from the humans and angels that live there." I start. "They are living beings too and just want to be allowed to live too." I finish.

"Hmm, most people wouldn't think that. They would think the demons were the enemies and need to be destroyed."

"Well I'm not saying that all demons are good or bad, but I think if they were given a chance to prove they aren't evil more people would be on their side."

"Miss. Katsuragi you are a very nice girl."

"Thanks, but I just think everyone deserves a chance to prove if they are good or bad before you judge them." After I say this I notice we are at the intersection by our jobs.

"It was nice talking to you, have a good shift." Mr. Maou says as he waves and goes to cross the street to get to MgRonald's. I smile and wave then cross to the other side and go to the bookstore. Oh no! I forgot to ask about Shiro.

I got off work at my normal time. Even though it wasn't too late, it was still dark out. I walk out the bookstore and look across the street to MgRonald's. I see Mr. Maou at the register talking to an employee. From this distance it looks like a teenage girl with orange hair in pigtails. They must be having a fun conversation as I was about to turn and start my walk, Mr. Maou looks up and see me, he smiles and waves. I return the gesture and just as I was looking away I could see the girl start to move in closer to Mr. Maou.

I didn't get to ask Mr. Maou anything about Shiro earlier, I wonder if I'll get another chance later. With my mind on other things I was paying attention to my surroundings. Before I could defend myself a man came up behind me and put one hand over my mouth and dragged me to the nearby alley. Still in shock I felt a knife at my neck.

"You are the demon child aren't you?" He whispered.

Not knowing what he was talking about, I just shook my head.

"Don't lie to me! I can tell you are her child!" He said in an angry voice.

I'm scared. I don't know what he is talking about. What should I do? I need to find a way to escape.

"Tell me, where is the archangel?"

I need to get away, I need to get away. I'm so scared. As I start to panic, both the knife and man were gone. I turned around when I heard a grunt and saw the man hit the opposite wall hard and slide down. Taking this opportunity I run away.

I run all the way to the store near the apartment. I stand outside near the doors doubled over gasping for air. Who, who was that? What did he want? What did he mean by demon child? As I'm standing there trying to catch my breath and figure out what just happened, a hand touches my shoulder,

"Kagura…."

I scream and jump back. As I'm about to start running again the person grabs my arm.

"Kagura, calm down it's me." As I turn to the voice I see that it's Shiro holding on to me. After seeing his kind brown eyes staring down at me with worry, I fall on to him and burst into tears.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" He asks while patting my head awkwardly. After some time has passed I pull back and see that I have stained his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Shiro. Not only did I just start crying all over you, but I also stained your shirt." I'm completely mortified. How many times am I going to embarrass myself in front of him?

"Don't worry about it. Why were you so upset?"

"Wel…" As I'm about to explain I stop myself. I'm not sure what that was all about earlier either. I can't trouble him with it.

"Nothing. I watched a scary movie last night and I thought I saw the monster earlier." I say instead. I smile so he won't suspect I'm lying.

"Oh, ha, is that all?" Shiro says with a chuckle. "I guess you're still a child after all." He teases me.

"Hey!" I shout and lightly pound on him. I'm glad he's not pressing the issue.

"By the way, why are you out so late Shiro? The time sales are over now."

"Oh I forgot we were out of detergent and I need to do laundry."

"Well, since I interrupted you, I'll go on ahead."

"I was finished. Let's return together."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to walk back alone. Not after everything that happened earlier. Given my head a slight shake I look and see that Shiro has started to walk, I rush and grab his arm, still a little bit afraid to be left behind.

"Hmm…" He looks down at me.

"Umm, can I hold on to you? I don't want the monster to get me." I say shyly.

"Ha, Ha, ok. We don't want the monster to get you."

We continue to walk with me holding on to his arm. I wish had grabbed his hand instead. I thought ruefully.

"Shiro, how should I repay you for all the kindness you have shown me?"

"You don't have to repay me. I haven't really done anything that needs repaying for."

"But you have. You have been more than helpful since I moved here. I know! I can help you tomorrow with your chores and cooking."

"I can't ask you to do that. Besides don't you have school?"

"No it's Golden Week."

"Still I can't…"

"Please." I cut him off and stop. I look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok, if you feel that strongly about it."

"Thank you! So what do you like to eat?"

"I'm not a picky eater. I can eat anything."

"But there must be something that you consider your favorite?"

"Hmm…well I do like Cat's Doom."

"Cat's Doom?"

"Yes a delicious fried pork dish."

"Do you mean katsudon? It's a fried pork dish that is served in a bowl."

"Yes. So it's really called katsudon?"

I giggle. "Yes. Well in that case I'll make that for us tomorrow. I'll go shopping in the morning." Before I know it we are back at our apartment. I thank Shiro and enter my room. Alciel immediately jumps on me purring and licking my face. It's almost like he knows I've had a frightening experience. Feeling the fear well up again, I hug him close, and start to cry.

"Asmodeus…Asmodeus. Can you hear me?"

"Yes Beelzebub, I can."

"Why are you still in that form?"

"Because Lady Kagura is sleeping across the room, and I don't want to chance her waking up and seeing my true form."

"Oh yes, that's understandable. So how is everything progressing?"

"Her powers are indeed growing. I'm not sure how long it'll be before they peak. But it seems that her emotions trigger some of her powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last week her anger spiked and caused an earthquake and early this evening she was attacked and her fear burst forward and threw her attacker."

"Attacked?!"

"Quiet! She'll here you!"

"What do you mean she was attacked?"

"On her way home a man grabbed her. I couldn't hear the conversation through our link, but it must have been bad. Right when I was about to teleport to her location, she flung him off and ran."

"This is bad. Were you about to sense if it was a demon or angel?

"No I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Things are moving too fast. If her powers are forced to awaken it will kill her since she isn't prepared to accept them yet."  
>"We have another problem also."<p>

"What?"

"It seems she has feeling for General Alciel."

"What?! How can this happen?"

"I'm not sure but she has named me after him and it seems they share a connection."

"This isn't good at all. Lord Adramelech didn't want them to know about her. If they find out who she really is, they may try to kill her."

"I don't think they know, but in any case I'll keep an eye on things and report if anything changes."

"Ok. I'll try to track down those other demons also. They may have had something to do with the attack."

Sigh, My Lord. Your daughter is starting to come into her powers. I hope they stay mostly dormant until the appropriate time.

The next day I go to Shiro's to help with his chores. I'm super nervous. I was in his apartment once before but I don't really remember much. Now I'll be spending a lot of alone time with him, maybe I'll learn more about him. Just as I'm about to ring the bell, Mr. Maou comes out.

"Hello Mr. Maou. Are you off to work?"

"Hello Miss. Katsuragi, yes I am. Are you really gonna spend all day helping Ashiya?"

"It's the least I can do."

"Well don't overexert yourself." He says while going off.

I turn and walk in. "Hello Shiro. How are you today?"

"Kagura, hello. I'm good. Once again, you don't have to help with the chores."  
>"Yeah, Our Lady Ashiya can handle it." Mr. Urushihara snidely says.<p>

"Mr. Urushihara, how are you?" I smile politely. I forgot he is going to be here. My shoulders slump a little as I realize we won't be alone at all.

"I can't complain too much, Miss. Katsuragi." He replies while still playing on the computer. I wonder if he has an online type job.

"Don't mind him, Kagura. Just think of him as a fly on the wall. He's here but we can't see him."

I giggle at that.

"Tsh" Mr. Urushihara says.

"So what shall we tackle first?"

"Well let's start with the dishes." With us standing so close, I'm slightly nervous.

"So Shiro, how long have you lived here?"

"About two years. We came from a faraway land."

"Oh, so you're not a native of Japan? That's surprising since you speak Japanese like a native."

"Say Miss. Katsuragi, that book you loaned Ashiya, it was really interesting. Where did your mother get it?" Mr. Urushihara asks suddenly.

"You read it too, Mr. Urushihara? My mother got it before I was born. She probably go it in her home country."

"She wasn't from Japan either?" Shiro inquires.

"No, she immigrated here right before I was born. I don't know where from though. Whenever I asked her she'd get a sad look on her face, so I stopped asking."

"What about your father?" Mr. Urushihara asks.

"I don't know much about my father, other than I have his eyes. My mother didn't like talking about him either."

"Hmm…" Mr. Urushihara says. We settle into a silence after that.

"Oh yeah, in that book you had a heart around a guy. Did you have a crush on him or something?" Mr. Urushihara asks teasingly.

I blush and stammer " that was just a childish dream."

"So that kind of guy is your type? The stuffy, rigid, non-compromising kind?"

"General Alciel isn't like that!" I say in a loud voice. "He's a man that thinks everything through and tries to find the best solution. He's a man that doesn't act without first knowing every detail. He is extremely loyal and a great general." I finish in a rush. After I say all this, I blush once again. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, Mr. Urushihara." I can't believe I went off like that.

"It's ok Miss. Katsuragi. I didn't realize you thought so highly of him. Isn't that great, Ashiya?"

I turn to Shiro wondering why Mr. Urushihara would ask Shiro this and see his face is really red. "Are you ok Shiro? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" I place my hand on his face and pull him down towards me and place his forehead on mine to check his temperature. "Well you don't feel like you have a fever." I say. As I'm looking into his eyes I begin to realize what I've done. I immediately drop my hands and take a step back. I can feel my own face start to flush. "Ahem, like I said, you don't have a fever, maybe it was a trick of the light." I finish quickly than turn around and finish the dishes. I was so preoccupied with trying to calm myself down that I missed the mocking smile Mr. Urushihara sent to Shiro.

As the day turned to night, I start to prepare dinner. I want to make sure everything is perfect. After all, I am cooking for a guy I like.

"Shiro, why do you like katsudon so much?"

"It is the first dish His Majesty and I ate when we first came here."

"I see. Why do you refer to Mr. Maou as Sire and His Majesty? Is he an exiled king or something?" I ask jokingly.

Both Shiro and Mr. Urushihara look at me with wide eyes.

"Well it's because he is the head of this household, so he must be addressed as such." Shiro hurries and says.

But what was with that pause just now? It was like they were looking at me strange because of what I said. Not wanting the silence to stretch on, I ask Mr. Urushihara, "Do you have a favorite food?"

"I like sweet things."

"Really? I guess even you have a childish side." I giggle.

"Shut up!" Mr. Urushihara shouts. I guess he's embarrassed. As we continue to talk and I finish dinner, Mr. Maou comes home.

"Hey guys, I'm home."

"Welcome back, Sire."

"Hey Maou."

"Welcome back Mr. Maou." I turn towards to door and notice that he isn't alone. Standing behind him is Miss. Yusa.

"Hey Miss. Katsuragi, she decided to follow me home again."

"I wasn't following you. I just happened to be walking in this direction."

"Whatever! So what's for dinner?"

"Kagura made us katsudon, Sire."

"Sweet! We never had any homemade."

"Geez Maou! You're making this young girl cook for you now?"

"Hey, we're not forcing her to cook for us."

"Are these buttheads causing you trouble? I don't believe I know your name. The last time we met there was an earthquake that interrupted our introductions."

As she stood in front of me, I felt that familiar rage well up inside me. I quickly stamp it down. Instead of addressing her, I turn towards the guys.

"Umm guys, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go home now."

"Kagura what's wrong?"

"Nothing serious, so don't worry. Just enjoy your dinner." I quickly left before they start to question me more.

"Wow Emi. Our neighbor sure doesn't like you." Urushihara says with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the second time she totally ignored you and ran off to get away from you."

"Urushihara is right. What did you do to make Miss. Katsuragi dislike you?" Maou asks.

"I haven't done anything. I've only met her twice and both times have been here."

"Maybe she doesn't like you coming around Ashiya. She may see you as competition." Urushihara says.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Ashiya says. "But it is strange that Kagura always leaves whenever you come around Yusa."

"Well I haven't done anything!"

They continued their conversation, while I sat at home wondering why once again I felt anger upon seeing Emi Yusa.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of Golden Week passed by quickly. I didn't see much of Shiro. I was too embarrassed about running out on dinner that night, so I couldn't bring myself to face him afterwards. I just stayed in my apartment, except for when I had to work. I really shouldn't avoid him though. It isn't his fault I get a weird feeling every time I see Emi Yusa. I'm not even sure myself why I get so agitated whenever I see her. I mean we've only met those two times, but it's like I know her from somewhere else.

Well now that I'm back in school I'm not going to worry about it. I'll just focus on my studies. My teacher walks into the room and writes a name on the board.

"Class, we have a transfer student joining us today. Come in and introduce yourself."

A tall blond guy walks into the class. All the girls gasp and start whispering about how cute he is.

"Hello, my name is John Smith. I'm from Los Angeles, California. My guardian got transferred to Japan for work. I hope we all can get along."

After his introduction he is seated next to me, the only available seat in the back. I look over and nod as a greeting than return to watching the teacher.

Morning classes pass by quickly and before I know it, it is time for lunch.

"Excuse me?" a voice speaks to me. I look over and it is the new transfer student that has spoken.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Can you show me where the cafeteria is?"

"Su…"

As I am about to reply,

"I can show you where it's at." Kana Yoshida says. Kana is the most popular girl in class. From the way everyone in class acts around her, you can tell she's use to being the one all the guys like and pay attention to. All the girls vie for her attention and friendship also.

As for me, I don't care for her. Something about her sets me on edge and I try to avoid her at all costs. Well I guess the same can be said about me, because every time Kana looks at me it's always with hatred. I'm not sure what I ever did to her for her to look at me like that, but I don't care.

I gather my bento and head out to my usual spot. As I leave the classroom and head for the stairs, a voice calls out to me.

"Wait!"

I turn and see John Smith running towards me. Perplexed I watch him rush to catch up to me.

"Was there something you needed me for?" I ask.

"Yes, I asked you to show me where the cafeteria is."

"Didn't Kana say she will show you?"

"Yes, but I asked you for help, not her."

"Does it really matter who shows you?"

"Well not really, but since your my neighbor, I figured it best to have you show me."

I chuckle at that. "Ok, this way."

As we begin to walk, we make small talk.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asks.

"I'm Kagura Katsuragi."

"Have you lived here long?"

"No, I just moved here at the beginning of the year. How can you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"I'm part Japanese, even though I don't look it. So I learned it to be able to connect to my roots."

"Oh, I see. When you introduced yourself, you said you were here with your guardian. Where are your parents?"

"My parents died in an accident a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother, so I know what it's like to lose someone close."

After I say this, I see that we are nearing the cafeteria. "Well here's the cafeteria." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait. Won't you eat with me?"

I debated whether to say yes or not, but in the end I go ahead and eat lunch with him.

Once we finished lunch we make our way back to the classroom. When we entered, I notice that Kana is looking at us, or rather me, with a heated gaze. Great, exactly what I don't need. Her being even more upset with me.

The rest of the day passes by quickly and it is time to go home. As I am packing up to leave, Kana and her group come over to chat with John.

"So John…"

I didn't stick around to hear what they were going to talk about. As I was making my way home, I felt like I was being watched. I look around to check if anything is out of the ordinary. Nothing seems amiss, so I continue on. Though I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I stop off at the store to pick up some cat food and continue on home. Further down the road I notice that Shiro is also walking home. He is too far away for me to speak.

Screeeech

The sound of tires squealing pierces the air. The car is dark and speeding and heading straight towards Shiro.

"Shiro!" I screamed as I ran towards him. I'm not gonna make it in time.

"Ompf"

I open my eyes to see that I am laying on top of Shiro.

"Wha, what happened?" I ask.

"Well I'm not sure myself. I heard you call my name and the next thing I know, you knock me over."

"Oh, what about that car?"

"What car?"

"There was a car speeding towards you. I thought it was going to hit you."

"Really? I heard tires, but I didn't see any car."

"Yes it was coming from the opposite direction. I was so scared it would hit you." I chock out this last part with tears in my eyes. I must really love him. There's no other reason for these intense feelings I have. The thought of losing him just now helped me understand my own heart.

"Kagura…Kagura…"

I snap back, to see Shiro staring at me.

"Are you hurt? You're crying."

"No." I wipe the tears away. "I'm not hurt."

I move off of Shiro and start to stand. I extend my hand to Shiro to help him up. As I'm doing this, I notice that his shirt is torn at the elbow and he's bleeding.

"Oh no! You're hurt."

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just a scrap."

"We're close to home, let's hurry and patch you up."

As we continue home, neither of us notice the person watching us from the shadows.

"Welcome to Sentucky Fried Chicken, how may I help you today?"

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Manager?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on surveillance."

"I came to inform you of the latest development."

"Oh, something interesting must have happened."

"Yes, I wanted to see how deeply involved she is with the Devils' general, so I tried to run him down in front of her."

"And…"

"She was a good block away when I sent the car speeding towards him, but she ended up knocking him over and avoided the car."

"So you're saying her speed has increased?"

"Yes, it would seem another power has manifested."

"And you're thinking that he is the key?"

"I believe that the only reason we have found her is because her powers are awakening and they didn't start to awaken till she met him."

"This isn't good. We can't have her awaken to her powers yet. At least not until we have her in our custody."

"I agree, after all, if she were to awaken now, we wouldn't be able to stop her."

"We'll continue to monitor her, but don't do anything that will set her powers off."

"Got it."

"By the way, why are you calling yourself "John Smith"?"

"Well I can't use your name. It would alarm the Devil and we don't want that."

"That's true. We can't have them aware of who she is."

"Well I'm off. I need to go attempt my homework and fail at it."

"Why?"

"I need a way into her house. And pretending to struggle with school work is the perfect way to get an invite to study together at her place."

School continued through the rainy season. Nothing major happened which was a relief after all the strange things that had happened earlier. Well I guess I can't say it's been boring either. The few friends that I had made at the start of the term have all stopped talking to me. I know why. Ever since John transferred to our class, he has been talking to me a lot. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but apparently Kana doesn't like it. Since he is always talking to me, it means he isn't talking to her. And the Queen can't have that. So, I can assume she told everyone not to speak to me. I don't care about it though. If those girls can easily stop talking to me just because Kana said so, then they aren't the type of people I want as friends anyway. But lately it seems that ignoring me isn't enough. They have begun to take my shoes and hide my books. Such childish tricks only annoy me, but I won't let them see that I'm annoyed, that would only make them happy. So I guess my final school year will now be spent in isolation. The rainy season isn't great, but lately when it rains I start to feel energized, it's the strangest thing. The rain hits my skin and I get this intense urge to destroy things. This scares me. I've never been one to want to cause harm to anything, but this rain makes me feel like I want to. Just as I'm grabbing my umbrella to leave school, John runs up to me.

"Kagura, wait."

I stop and turn towards him

"Thanks for all the help you have been giving me. I want to treat you to something as thanks."

"You don't need to do that, it was no trouble."

"Oh but I want to. Come, I'll treat ya to a burger."

John grabs my hand and starts walking. I had no choice but to follow. We walk to MgRonalds'. Inside I see Mr. Maou at the register.

"Hey Miss. Katsuragi. How are you today?"

"Hi Mr. Maou. I'm good. How's business?"

"It's been slow because of the rain."

I forget John is standing there with me as I am talking with Mr. Maou.

"So, what can I get you two?"

Oh yeah, John is here. I look over to him, indicating for him to order first.

"I'll have nuggets and fries, and you Kagura?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries."

"Okay, your order will be up in a moment."

We move to the side to await our order.

"Seems like you two are good friends" John says.

"Yeah, he is my neighbor."

"Here's your order, Miss. Katsuragi."

"Thanks Mr. Maou. Have a good day."

I grab our bags and make my way to the exit. Just as we are exiting, we bump into Shiro, who is entering.

"Hello Shiro"

"Kagura, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm well also. It's rare to see you eating fast food."

"My classmate insisted on treating me."

"Hi, I'm John Smith. Kagura's classmate."

"Hi, I'm Shiro Ashiya."

"I'm surprised to see you eating fast food at well," I say to Shiro.

"Yes well, Urushihara accomplished something so I decided to reward him."

I laugh at this.

No matter what, I'm always happy to see and speak to Shiro. This really is love. I'm glad I know why I feel the way I do, but I'm sure that Shiro only sees me as a neighbor. As we were chatting in front of the doors, Kana and her friends walk up to us.

"Well look what we have here, Katsuragi out with two guys." Kana says snidely.

"Hey Kana, you know that's not how it is." John says.

"Oh John, you don't have to stick up for her. Here you are nice to her and she just strings you along." She continues. "And even though you have shown interests in her, she tosses you aside for an older guy." Kana turns to Shiro, "so, what do you do for her to make her dump her classmate?"

I was going to ignore any and every thing that Kana was going to say, because I don't care what she thinks or says about me. But, I will not tolerate her insulting Shiro in any way.

I take a step towards Kana.

"Kana, stop now. I don't know nor do I care why you seem to hate me. But, I will not have you insulting a friend of mine."

"Oh, a friend you say. Sure seems like he's more than a friend."

"Miss I ca…"

"Shiro, I'll handle this." I turn back to Kana. "Kana, is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" I ask coldly.

"What?" She replied shocked.

"Kana Yoshida, the most popular girl in school. The one who can have any guy she wants, but the one guy she wants ignores her and instead talks to another girl. That must really make your blood boil."

"I, I have no idea what you mean." She stammers.

"You don't really? I was so sure you were trying to hook up John. Unfortunately for you, John isn't interested in you." I say this with a cold smile on my face.

Where is all this coming from? I have never gone out of my way to purposely upset anyone. But the words flowed through on their own.

Kana also is shocked at my behavior. Her eyes are wide and her face is going from red to pale. Her friends are also looking uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to me." She took a step towards me, while raising her hand in an attempt to hit me.

I too raise my hand, but not to block her. I have my palm facing her and in my mind I say "go away."

Whoosh

Kana flew down the sidewalk

"Kana!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Are you ok?"

Kana's friends all ran to her screaming.

I snap back and try to process everything that just happened.

"What just happened?" I whispered. I turn and run away.

"Shiro Ashiya…Shiro Ashiya.."

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"I'm the archangel Ariel, we are currently in your dream?"

"What does an archangel want with me?"

"I need you to protect my daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. Kagura is my daughter. She is also the daughter of Adramelech."

"What?!"

"Adramelech and I secretly wed and I moved to Maldonia, so we could be together. While he couldn't spend all his time there since he was a general, but he stayed there as often as he could." Ariel says. "Two years after we wed, I found myself with child. Around that time a prophecy stated that a child born between and a demon and angel will bring destruction unto the world."

"And you think Kagura is that child?"

"At first we weren't and hid, but the church found out where we were hiding and destroyed our village. After that Adramelech transported me to this world to escape the church.

"So you should be fine. The church doesn't know you're here."

"True, but they weren't the only ones that knew about the prophecy. Both demons and angels heard the prophecy and are after her. When Adramelech was alive he was able to shield her power, but the moment he died she lost that protection."

"Wait, are you still alive? Can't you shield her?"

"Yes, I'm alive, but I'm in hiding also. By marrying a demon and having his child, I committed a taboo. Right now I'm being hunted by other angels. I thought that if I wasn't around her, the angels wouldn't be able to spot her. But I was wrong. Both sides have made contact with her and have forced her to use her powers. Right now she isn't ready to use them, so if she continues to use them they will kill her or worse."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Keep watch over her. Make sure nothing upsets her. Her powers are triggered by her emotions."

"Still, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh no! They've found me. I must go. Please protect my daughter."

"Wait!"

"Ashiya! What's wrong?" Maou asks.

Sitting up wide eye, Shiro looks at Maou.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem."


End file.
